gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gearslover01
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Sylvia Santiago page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- EightyOne (Talk) 23:51, 31 May 2009 Keep up the good work.--Jack Black 19:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Help! Gearslover01; first of all thank you for your edits, secondly, hopefully I can help resolve this situation. When people edit wikis, they must understand that their edits can be changed or removed by anyone (its happened to me lots of times). What anybody writes in an article is not "theirs", its just part of the article. While this can be annoying (belive me, I know), it's just part of editing a wiki. If it is any consolation, most of your edits were good and where not deleted. Whilst you say that Jack has ereased all your work, he has in fact left the majority intact. Your edits to Victor Hoffman, Romily, Road to Ruin, Dominic Santiago, Timgad East, and several others remain. Your edits to Queen Myrrah were reverted because they contained so much speculation. That is not allowed on Gearspedia (or indeed most wikis). Please remember Jack and my perspective on this; we are constantly having to check edits for the large amount of speculation that gets added to this site, and it is much easier to just revert it than filter though it. Your edits to Chap were most likely deleted beacuse you changed the to "false" http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chap&diff=next&oldid=37199, and failed to properly format the quote template. It is also possible that Jack counldn't remember Chaps saying it. I have restored the quote with the correct formatting. In future, quotes sould be typed , and speculation is not allowed on this wiki. If possible you should provide references to the info you add, by putting the source in ref tags. For example; Marcus Fenix has blue eyes Gears of War: Ashpo Fields p.275. Anyway, I hope this helps. I'm sorry if you expected me to restore all your edits, but I'm afraid I'm with Jack on this. If I was in his situation I would have done the same. However, both Jack and I appreciate your edits (look at the message above this that Jack left a while ago), and would like it if you continued to edit Gearspedia. Jack didn't mean anything personal by removing your edits; he was just doing his job. I hope you understand, and are not too annoyed. I hope there are no hard feelings and that you will continue to edit, we could sure use the help! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 09:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :^what he said.--Jack Black 16:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) You rock! --Gearslover01 20:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Thanks man, you rock! It's just I'm new and I don't know much. Thanks for answering, Gearslover01 P.s. sorry JacktheBlack, no hard feelings? :Its noting personal, we all make mistakes. Trust me I had a very hard beginning when I'd came here.--Jack Black 23:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks --Gearslover01 00:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Thanks JackandBlack Thans for the help. Hey, I have a question. You know the Gears of War Sourcebook? Well, I can't get it, but in it might be a picture of Benedicto and Sylvia. I was wondering, can you get a picture of them and upload it or have some else do it? Long story short, I can't get it, you know how moms are! Sincerely, Gearslover01 Uploading a new file Go to the image in question (in this case File:Maria.jpg) and ynder the "File History" section it says "upload a new version of this file". Click this to upload a new picture in place of this one. As for the Gears of War:Sourcebook, I'm afraid that I can't help you as I don't own any of the comics. Sorry. Also, as a tip, put yor signature at the end of posts not at the beggining. --EightyOne (talk) 23:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks EightyOne Thank you for the advice, a better picture is on the way! --Gearslover01 00:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Gearslover01 Hey! Hey EightyOne, you should check out Maria, it is a better picture isn't? Thanks for the advice again. Now I wait until the picture of Benedicto and Sylvia. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 13:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Gearslover01 Adminship ? Would like to become an a administrator?--Jack Black 22:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Sorry, with a favor. Don't worry about it.I do not have a scanner or a good camera. So i search deviantart.com since i befriend some of the comic book artiest for Gears, liked Liam Sharp.--Jack Black 22:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC) YES! YES! YES! Dear JacktheBlack, Hell yeah I will be an administrator! I have only one question, what do I have to do? Thanks again, what an honor, I would like to thank the little people for this. Please right back an answer and response to the favor. --Gearslover01 22:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Sincerely Gearslover01, over and out! http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gearspedia:Administrators --Jack Black 22:36, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :your an admin now.--Jack Black 22:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks JacktheBlack, thanks again. --Gearslover01 00:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC)over and out! Question JacktheBlack, I have a question, obviously. How do you add videos to files? Why? Because there is a perfect video of Maria, all the times she is mentioned (Dom's dream, the fight between Marcus and Dom, and the finding of Maria). The url is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AvNM9chPVg Thanks for your time, --Gearslover01 00:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) over and out! Comics How many have you read on the Hollow arc? and FYI when you make a comment on a user page. Please don't make a new topic in a conversation just click the ":" right under the same convo.--Jack Black 00:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about( the Hollow arc and new convo)?--Gearslover01 01:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::How many of the Hollow arc have you read. Issue 1-6 did you read all of them? And look at the coding I used to have a conversation with you. PS you found my youtube?--Jack Black 02:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Answer JacktheBlack, I have read none of the Hollow arc issues 1-6. Thanks for the advice. Sorry, you might not have gotten it. I found a Maria video from you tube and I was wondering how you add videos. Go to my talk page and the article above this one has a url link to the Maria youtube video. Thanks,--Gearslover01 02:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) out :Well I guess its a misunderstanding from your Bio on your user page. But I found the comics on youtube, they have everything but the Sourcebook.--Jack Black 02:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks JacktheBlack, Thanks for everything! The admin, the comic link, everything. Your awesome. This is what I wanted to talk about. Did you see the Maria video? It is a the times she is mentioned. I was wondering if you could tell me how to add a video and if the video is appropiate. Thanks for your time. --Gearslover01 03:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) over and out :Which video? Don't know what you are talking about.--Jack Black 03:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Maria Video JacktheBlack, You didn't get it. On my user talk page, go to 13:question and there is a url youtube adress of a Maria video. --Gearslover01 03:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. :I don't see a use for it.--Jack Black 03:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Reason JacktheBlack, I just wanted to show people the situation of Maria through video, like what she used to be before E-day and what happened to her after she was released. --Gearslover01 04:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC)over and out ::I disagree. I'm not a fan of putting videos on the wikia, they can be deleted for any reason by the User. Beside its more professional if we do not used them.--Jack Black 04:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) OK JacktheBlack, ok then. But there is another video I want you to check out but not put it on here. That trailer for the Dark corners, can you watch it. If you did, can try to help me figure out who is the guy that is fighting with Marcus and Dom in the campaign. I posted it myself. I think it is Franklin. --Gearslover01 04:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC)over and out :The rumor mill is saying its Franklin but until we can see it and play it we will not post any rumors.--Jack Black 04:34, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks again JacktheBlack, I was watching the video of the comics you gave me. I was reading the 5th or 6th issue, and there was these things that were attacking the squad under Montevado, what are they? They look like the Nemacytes. --Gearslover01 16:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. RE:Queen's quote I'd deleted it since you did not used the quote code. So I'm going to use it so edit this section too see what the quote code is. --Jack Black 03:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks JacktheBlack, thanks for the advice, by the way, this is a random question. If Berserkers were present in E-day, why didn't Marcus reilize what was in the tomb of unknowns? --Gearslover01 03:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC)over and out :Most likely to explain it to the player same with the Kryll but we have no place to explain it unless Epic say so.--Jack Black 03:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The Santiago children Gearslover01, dorry I didn't answer sooner, I've been quite busy today. The info comes from the sourcebook, although I don't have it; I think jack was the person who added it, see this change. --EightyOne (talk) 23:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks EightyOne, thanks for telling me, by the way, how do you make a whole new file for a character, Cole's mother can be included can't it? Thanks again, --Gearslover01 01:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. Fixed Link Fixed the Dom link on your page.--Underdogg13 03:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'll Try I can't say I'll have a picture for sure, but I'll try to get it.--Underdogg13 19:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Underdogg13, thanks for helping me out, just don't end up like Tai and kill yourself trying XD. Thanks, --Gearslover01 20:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) over and out! FA nominations Just go to the Featured article nominations page and the article in question. However, keep in mind that FAs are those that are already of a high quality, not those that need improving. --EightyOne (talk) 00:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sera News? You mean upload a picture? Or make a new article? --Jack Black 04:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh an actually pic of the new paper in vending machine. Yeah you can upload a picture and make an article for the name of the Paper. Just link it and placed it under culture. You don't need to ask me to do something if its canon.--Jack Black 20:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Gearslover01, I have moved the text you wrote about Sera News to a new article. Before, it was a category and so was not in the right place. Don't worry, I haven't changed anything except fixing a redlink. Hope this is OK, --EightyOne (talk) 00:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Gears of War comic preview are you able to see the comic preview I can't since I don't have acrobat and vista is the devil. So would you kindly send me the images from the preview.--Jack Black 14:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I ordered the comics from wildstorm which means a one week delay and yeah I know what she looks like Royal Theron uploaded her pic.--Jack Black 17:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :* http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload --Jack Black 17:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :: you will not believe it. I only can see the aboba logo and not the actual picture.--Jack Black 18:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Happy B-Day! And when you come back try taking a screenshot.--Jack Black 18:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Great but why are you posting in my achieve? --Jack Black 15:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::::N/P and thank you.--Jack Black 16:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::The issue of quality was a major issue. Beside Since I don't have a scanner we can used this 5 images for the wikia.--Jack Black 21:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) hello guys i am new here.i am a large fan of gears but i can forget plot details sometimes so work with me. you guys need to see my user page.it is my gears soldier profile.i hope the battle of landow and operation:hollow storm happened 6 months after each other or else my profile is wrong.note:this is not my actual gears profile record,just a made up thing for my page.note 2:my user name is dragon ball based,so don't hate on me for it,ok?Ssj gogeta vs. broly 01:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC)watch out,grenade!!!!! RE:Thanks Not yet. But when i get my hands on a copy i will update ASAP. But we need to add spoilers tag everywhere.--Jack Black 00:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Jacinto's Remnant Hey, I'm gonna be pre-ordering Jacinto's Remnant pretty soon as well, so just incase you can't access your copy for any strange reason, I'll be happy to look up any info you might need.--Underdogg13 02:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Inactive admins They were all inactive admins. Don't worry they been idea for at least 3 months. And the book I would be updating the wikia as i read it.--Jack Black 14:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Points It just an easy way for us too see if someone deleted info (red numbers with a negative sign) or if someone adds info its green with a positive sign.--Jack Black 16:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't get a picture from what you request, I apologies. (I know its late) Gold Mine *http://www.flickr.com/photos/23026901@N00/sets/72157608811929784/ Chris Bartlet is a graphic designer for epic games so its canon.--Jack Black 15:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :The map never made it into the game so its not canon but we know about the COG homeland. Tyrus.--Jack Black 22:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::this map made into the game at 1:32 far right behind the Chairman. We will have to watch every singe cutscene from GoW2 to find that world map.--Jack Black 22:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Stranded picture No, unless you email chris on that site asking who is he then we can used it.--Jack Black 21:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Noting Personal but have you ever read any of the rules? like Gearspedia:What Gearspedia is not. I ask because you placed a MP quote in the queen page and that is a major "sin" on this wikia and some IP's will used that against us.--Jack Black 02:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh okay good but if its quotes then leave them under the quotes section and used the quote template. And I don;t have a flickr so just copy and paste on my talk page.--Jack Black 02:14, 12 July 2009 (UTC) More Gold mines I found this after googling Chris Perna the lead art designer. *http://www.pixologic.com/interview/epic/2/ So heres the link too the credits of Gears two and start googling for Epic games employees *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwqUfOr3r9w --Jack Black 17:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Are you able to read this ? http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/photogallery/default.htm?ViewType=4&SubID=FF83F691140BDA36E487 --Jack Black 18:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Locust Queen Glyph Hey, I'm uploading glyphs from the Gears 2 manual for the Locust Written Language page, and I saw that you added thw 'Queen' one, I can't find it. Could you tell me which page it's on, thanks.--Underdogg13 17:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay Thanks.--Underdogg13 17:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Well I just got Issue 8!--Jack Black 21:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Go too User:EightyOne talk page i left what it said there.--Jack Black 22:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Maria was not there. And yes HUNDREDS! of capture gears.--Jack Black 22:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey just wondering.. HOrde have you beat horde on insane if so with how many ppl? i need better maps cuz its only me and my brother and even tho day 1 is good when blood mounts come its so hard! Re:Really It's written like a story and not a encyclopedia.--Jack Black 00:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Two things I did not review the maria page but go ahead with the pics.--Jack Black 15:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey just wondering.. HOrde I c but the problem is i dont have xbox live well actually i did get the extra 48hours of but thats it do u recommend buying live? cuz right now me and my bro on lvl 18 insane in dayone we set shields and everything just the bloodmounts can jump it so its really hard for us lol--Ubermaniac 15:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey just wondering.. HOrde yah i know the shield trick lol but stupid bloodmounts dang them and i really dont care if ppl kill them adn steal my points i dont care about points i just wana win!!! im playing on insane im dying ever 3lvls lol so i really dont care about points. U should try playing it on insane its fun Hey just wondering.. HOrde yah i know the shield trick lol but stupid bloodmounts dang them and i really dont care if ppl kill them adn steal my points i dont care about points i just wana win!!! im playing on insane im dying ever 3lvls lol so i really dont care about points. U should try playing it on insane its fun--Ubermaniac 16:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Two things I'm too Barnes and Nobles when the book is released and the pics if you can find a good place for it fine.--Jack Black 21:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE:ASK I don't have live or even a 360. Crazy I know! --Jack Black 23:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Road to Ruin *http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Road_to_Ruin_leaked&t=20090718011434 I already posted it in the forums. You know the rules don't post spoilers until it officially come out.--Jack Black 17:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Read the Tai's and Harper's comic they show processing in detail. --Jack Black 18:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hundreds--Jack Black 21:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Two are shown shot, dozens where chained up on the ceiling and many missing limbs. One had hooks in his eyes. Real shit man but I'm happy it debunked the Locust create humans myths --Jack Black 23:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC)